User talk:Emily Simpson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fish Hooks Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fish Hooks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CakeMistake (Talk) 00:01, September 5, 2010 Add Photo Hi! I know you add a lot of photos to pages. Could you please add a photo to Principal Stickler(the sea urchin), Razor(Goth Fish #2),Steve Jackson(the blonde guy) , Student Councils(the lobsters) and add an info box on Mr. Baldwin? Thanks!(post back) 22:14, December 23, 2010 (UTC) On Principal Stickler's picture I erased the background. Emily Simpson 01:57, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Pagename Can you please stop removing the Pagename thing at the song pages. Pages can be moved and the name will change, so it should be changed whenever the page is moved. PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 04:23, January 1, 2011 (UTC) But if you have it on Pagename it gets stuck on source. Emily Simpson 04:40, January 1, 2011 (UTC) How about this. Pagename does not need to be used on the actual page. However in the Infobox the Rich Text Editor does funny things to it so that should be left. PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 05:02, January 1, 2011 (UTC) What is the Infobox the Rich Text. Emily Simpson 17:22, January 1, 2011 (UTC) New Page Please do not move a deletion page to another page with a completely different purpose because the contributions get copied. You can use the page creation forms instead. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 23:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I know how to created a page, I just don't know how to delete one. Wait... what do you mean the contributions get copied? Emily Simpson 00:16, March 5, 2011 (UTC) The history for the old page and the history from the new page get merged to the same "View History" page. ~Let's Party! Or get kicked in the face...Or look at a ceremony blog on another wiki! 18:39, March 13, 2011 (UTC) So do you have to wait till' a administrator deletes the page? Emily Simpson 18:46, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :There's a program Wikia does for deleting pages and sometimes blocking users on inactive administrator wikis. It's here. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:45, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Characters Please don't make pages if you're not gonna include any info and just show an image. ~Let's Party! Or get kicked in the face...Or look at a ceremony blog on another wiki! 18:37, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I was hoping someone else who put the info. Emily Simpson 18:42, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Stealing from Other Wiki I believe that you have been stealing images and content from http://fishhooks.shoutwiki.com. The images are identical, and most of the content copied from the wiki and put on here is also identical. As an unregistered contributor who has contributed in the past on the wiki, I would ask you to stop stealing images and content from the wiki. 18:58, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Then what should I do? Emily Simpson 19:36, August 1, 2011 (UTC)